fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Parasite Fright
.png |broadcast=27 |season=1 |production= 115b |us=April 29, 2011 |pairedwith=Pamela Hamster Returns |international = TBA}} Milo fears that everyone in school is infected with parasites. He is so paranoid because he watched a scary movie. Things get worse when Albert Glass looks like a parasite. Episode Summary Milo fears that everyone in school is infected with fish brain parasites after watching a badly produced movie that when you fall asleep the parasites which look like stereotype aliens go into your brain. The "symptoms" of FBP as Milo calls it, are not having any reaction to anything. At school he pokes everyone, but coincidentally, they are the characters that do not have any reaction like Shellsea. Then they find Milo at the cafeteria and he is blowing into a horn to keep FBP away. Albert then orders a green tea broccoli smoothie, and when he drank it, he turned green. Then he puts on some "cool shades" and he giggles so hard that his wig fell off, making him look like a FBP. Albert goes over to Milo, Bea, and Oscar and talks like an alien, freaking Milo out. Then, Albert vows to keep up Milo's spirits if it is the last thing he will do, then chases Milo around talking like a alien. Milo makes his way to Principal Stickler's office. He explains that FBP has taken over the school. Stickler shows Milo something on the television that say if FBP is exposed to air, they go away. Stickler and Milo go into Stickler's secret hideout and press a "drain tank" button. After Albert "dies", he puts water back into the tank. Then we cut to Milo on his couch saying that is basically how he became the coolest fish. Bea tells Milo that is why they do not let him watch scary movies at least until Milo's an adult. Then they show him "Rainbow Pony Picnic Land 2 case", because there is nothing scary about ponies! After that, little rainbow ponies go into Oscar and Bea's brains. Songs None Gallery Running Gags Bud's Pets & *UFO Supplies Memorable Quotes Background Information *It is unknown why Clamantha was upside down causing Milo to trip. *This the first time Oscar talks about his crush on Bea to Bea, but she could not hear anything because Milo was blowing his horn. *Oscar gets further with Bea in this episode than he has in other episodes. Production Information * Continuity Allusions *'Eat, Pray, Love': "Eat, Swim, Float" is a parody of "Eat, Pray, Love" *'Regular Show': This is similar to the episode Ello Gov'nor in where Rigby watches a horror movie too and gets infected. Cast *Kyle Massey as Milo *Justin Roiland as Oscar & Movie Fish Dad *Chelsea Staub as Bea *John Caparulo as Headphone Joe *Jim Cummings as Scientist #2 *Rachel Dratch as Esmargot *Alex Hirsch as Clamantha *Daran Norris as Scientist #1 *Steven Christopher Parker as Jumbo Shrimp & Jimmy *Atticus Shaffer as Albert Glass *Dana Snyder as Mr. Baldwin *Jerry Stiller as Principal Stickler *Kari Wahlgren as Shellsea & Lunch Lady Eelya Category:Episodes